Abstract: This application is to support the 3rd International Meeting on RECQ Helicases in Biology and Disease, titled 'RECQ2016 - Partnering for Progress', to be held at the Fred Hutchinson Cancer Research Center in Seattle, WA from Saturday 28 May to Monday 30 May 2016. The RECQ helicases play important roles in many aspects of human DNA metabolism and genomic stability, and are linked to Bloom, Werner and Rothmund- Thomson syndromes that all share a strong cancer predisposition. Goals: Our meeting goals are to improve understanding of RECQ helicase function in human cells; to deter- mine how the loss of RECQ function promotes cancer and other associated phenotypes; and to identify top clinical and research priorities to foster RECQ basic and translational research and improve clinical care. Aims: We will achieve our goals by addressing each of the following Aims/focus areas: Aim 1: Understand function and disease pathogenesis Aim 2: Develop research partnerships Aim 3: Identify research priorities Aim 4: Education - focused on patients, families and caregivers Aim 5: Training - focused on junior and new investigators and on clinicians Program Structure: We will convene ?35 speakers/panelists, patients, family members, care givers and foundation/support groups for three focused and highly interactive days. There will be concurrent scientific presentations and Family meetings, with shared keynote talks, poster preview and poster sessions and panels. Significance: This conference is uniquely positioned to catalyze research by bringing together investigators focused on RECQ biology and disease with patients, families and caregivers. We aim to integrate basic and clinical science and incorporate the unique perspective of patients, families and caregivers in developing priorities for future work. Health relatedness: This meeting reflects the growing importance of RECQ helicases in human biology and disease, and the need to better understand the mechanistic origins of the RECQ helicase syndromes to understand disease associations and improve clinical care.